


Besuch bei Dr. Linda

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Kann der Teufel wirklich lieben?





	Besuch bei Dr. Linda

-Lucifer-  
„Ich denke ich brauche etwas Zeit, du solltest gehen“ Sie wand sich von ihm ab  
und sammelte ihre Kleidung auf. „Natürlich, Detektiv. Wenn du soweit bist, stehe  
ich für Fragen zu Stelle.“

Als ging er, spürte er die Enttäuschung. Er war froh das es nur seine Flügel waren  
und nicht sein anders Gesicht. Apropos… seit wann hatte er seine Flügel wieder?  
Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte sein Vater wieder etwas ausgeheckt? 

Die Fahrt nach Hause war verschwommen und bis er das erste Glas mit Whiskey  
trank wusste er nicht ob er tatsächlich zum Lux gefahren war. Sein Penthaus war still  
und vom sonstigem Leben und Partys frei. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um den Behälter,  
das daraus resultierende knirschen, fiel ihm nicht auf. Bis das Glas zerbarstet und  
die Splitter in alle Richtungen flog. Natürlich schnitt er sich nicht, der Detektiv war weit  
genug entfernt und genau das tat ihm umso mehr weh.

Er würde es nicht zu geben, aber das sie so weit weg war und ihn abgewiesen hatte,  
tat ihm sehr weh. Lucifer ließ den zerbrochenen Rest des Glases fallen und wand sich  
zum Bad um. Dort angekommen ließ er seine Schwingen entfalten und fragte sich wie  
genau er sie wieder loswürde. 

Doch was wenn ihn nicht nur seine Flügel wieder gegeben wurden? Was wenn ihm seine Höllengestalt auch noch genommen wurde? Das wäre wieder ganz und gar der Style  
seines Vaters. Ihm seine Identität zu nehmen und die Rolle des Engels Samael ihm  
aufzwingen. Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Teil seines *Großen Plan*.

Er konzentrierte sich und starrte sein Spiegelbild an, doch der gewünschte Effekt blieb  
aus. Weder färben sich seine Augen zu den Flammen der Hölle, noch wand sich seine  
Haut zu offenem rotem Fleisch. 

„aber wie?“ entsetzt sah er auf seine makellosen Hände. Lucifer war nicht mehr Lucifer.  
Er war nun Samael, der Lichtbringer. Wut und entsetzen machten sich in ihm breit. Er  
fühlte sich verraten und allein. Erst musste er die schmerzen des Falles und dessen  
optische Konsequenzen Millennia über Millennia ertragen? Um dann in dem Moment, wo  
er sich endlich zu Hause fühlte alles zu verlieren und zurück zu seinem alten Ich zu kommen?

Nein das konnte er ihm nicht antuen! Nicht ihm! Er war der Teufel! Auch wenn er nun nicht  
mehr so aussah und sich nicht in der Hölle aufhielt. 

„Ich muss zu Dr. Linda!“ Also fuhr er mitten in der Nacht zu ihr nach Haus und drückte die  
Klingel wie im Wahn. Als die Therapeutin die Tür öffnete, stand sie nur im Morgenmantel da  
und rieb sich die Augen „Lucifer? Es ist 0 Uhr! Was willst du hier?“ „Doktor! Ich muss mit  
dir sprechen! Sofort! Das ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit!“ „Hm, Lucifer? Kann es sein das du  
gerade etwas übertreibst?“ „Linda! Ich meine das ernst“ als ob um sein Argument zu  
unterstreichen, sprangen seine Flügel ans Licht und untermalten seine Aussage. Lindas Augen wurden so groß das er dachte, sie würden ihr ausfallen.

„Komm, schnell rein. Das muss keiner sehen!“ Sie war zwar noch im Schock,  
jedoch wenn man der Psychiater des Teufels war, ist das nichts Neues. Also setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und er zog seine Flüge wieder ein.

„Also, warum bist du hier?“ Und so erzählte Lucifer von seinem Erlebnis mit dem Detektiv  
und ihrer Reaktion, seinen Gedanken und der logischen Schlussfolgerung, dass definitiv,  
sein Vater dahinter steckte. „Ich denke nicht dass dein Vater, also Gott, wirklich deine  
Gestallt geändert hat. Ich denke es ist deine Selbstwahrnehmung die dich verändert hat.  
Dank Chloe siehst du dich nicht mehr nur als den Teufel. Du fühlst. Und zwar das  
himmlischste Gefühl das es gibt.“ „Was? Also Doktor, ich zweifle langsam wirklich an deinen  
Fähigkeiten. Selbstwahrnehmung? Ha! Mein Vater ist allmächtig und all wissend. Zu denken  
er hätte seine Hände nicht mit in Spiel..“ sie unter brach ihn „ Lucifer! Du liebst Chloe! Und  
deshalb hast du deine Flügel zurück!“

Er sah sie an und dachte kurz über ihre Aussage nach. Liebe? Kann der Teufel wirklich lieben?


End file.
